Zenistar
| elemental damage = 130.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | stat proc = 25.0 | jump physical damage = 260.0† | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 260.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 260.0† | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 260.0 | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 260.0† | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 260.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 260.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 3 | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Cleaving Whirlwind Rending Crane Tempo Royale | stance = | introduced = | notes = †Only applies when the disc is launched. }} The Zenistar is a melee weapon available through the Daily Tribute system, as a reward for logging in for 300 cumulative days. Its Charge Attack ejects a flying fire disc, damaging nearby enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all melee weapons, along with Jat Kittag, Fragor Prime, Sibear, and Scindo Prime. **Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **High damage when the disk is ejected. *Comes with polarity. *High status chance. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches Rending Crane. *Staggers all enemies on normal attacks (like Jat Kittag). *Disc can be thrown using charge attacks, damaging enemies in range of the disc. **The Zenistar's damage changes to physical damage and gains a bonus to attack speed. *Disc benefits from bonus damage from stealth while invisible, increasing damage heavily. Disadvantages: *Low attack speed. *Low critical chance. *Bonuses from , or mods do not apply while the disc is attached. Acquisition *This Zenistar is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 300 accumulated log-ins. It comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. **With (which introduced the Daily Tribute system) releasing on December 3, 2015, this weapon first became available on September 26, 2016. Notes *Performing a Charge Attack with the Zenistar equipped launches the disc in the direction of the reticle. Once it lands, it projects an aura with a 4''' meter radius, dealing damage for '''45 seconds. **The disc is affected by mods equipped on the Zenistar, with the disc's radius being affected by (Primed) Reach. The duration of the disc cannot be modified by any means however. **Players cannot launch a disc with a charge attack if the Zenistar is not actively equipped. **The launch distance is 9 meters and is NOT affected by Jet Stream. **The disk itself will deal a small amount of contact damage with enemies while moving, but becomes inert once it begins emitting it's fire ring. *While the disc is out, the Zenistar's damage type changes to physical damage, focusing mostly on damage, and gains an increase to its attack speed. **The Zenistar's damage and attack speed while the disc is out is similar to the Scindo Prime. *The disc can be retrieved prematurely by performing another charge attack, or getting far enough away from where it is planted. *The disc applies the damage multiplier from Stealth Attacks, counts towards melee kills for the Swordsman Challenge, and will activate Berserker on a critical hit. *The disc will not count hits towards the combo meter nor activate Naramon's Shadow Step passive on a critical hit. *Kills done by the disk will add time to Valkyr's Eternal War augment. *The disk can be guided by Ivara's Navigator to increase damage, although this will eventually consume massive amounts of energy to do so. *As with almost all projectiles, the disk will be attracted to Mag's Bullet Attractor if the disk makes contact with the bubble at any time after which it has been launched. The disk will then proceed to circle around the inside of the bubble's circumference until either Bullet Attractor expires or the disk expires (whichever comes first), affecting enemies radially as the disk moves. It is currently unknown whether this is by design or an unintentional bug, and may only seen visually by the casting Mag user. *Launching or retrieving the disc will alert nearby enemies though the radius is very small (around 10 meters). Trivia *The Zenistar's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The Zenistar is the first weapon in Warframe that changes its damage distribution, in this case heat is replaced by physical damage of the same amount when the disk is discharged from the weapon. This allows the weapon to be made for pure elemental builds (with the disk on) or have the ability to deal physical damage (like heavy slash procs) with the disk ejected. *The console version of the Zenistar had different stats upon release, being identical to those of the Scindo Prime with innate damage instead of physical damage. It also however couldn't launch its disk, similar to how the Azima couldn't, basically making the Zenistar an elemental Scindo Prime, whereas if it could launch the disk, it would be exactly like the Scindo Prime. Bugs *Sometimes the disc stays inside the Zenistar even when the disc has launched. This is only a visual bug and does not affect the weapon in any case. Patch History *Added to the Daily Tribute rewards. *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. }} See Also *Azima, the sidearm counterpart. Category:Heavy Blade Category:Update 19 Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Weapons